Where the Wild Things Are
by andromeda90
Summary: MythologyAu, Centaur Ludwig is looking for his brother, and gets help from a nymph, who watches over a rose bush, while a hero stumbles into a pond where he meets a naiad, slash, LudwigFrancis, AlfredMatthew
1. The Centaur and the Nymph

Do not own anything  
>Apologies for the title, could not come up with a better one<p>

Pairing: GermanyFrance

Warning: Au, mythology, slash, dif species

* * *

><p><strong>Where the Wild Things Are: The Centaur and the Nymph <strong>

* * *

><p>Blue eyes scanned the area, frowning at the sound of rustling and was that giggling? He sighed and resumed his walk through the woods. His brother was once again, lost in the woods, doing Zeus knew what. Like always, he was sent to retrieve him which made him wonder just how it was that the other centaur was the eldest of the two.<p>

His eye twitched when he heard more rustling, and he was sure now, that there was giggling involve. Of course, there were nymphs in the forest, stalking him. He was hoping it was not any nymphs from Artemis group, because then he would have to worry for his brother. It wouldn't be the first time he got in trouble with the Goddess and her nymphs. He tightened his hold on his bow that he held in his right hand.

"Wait!" A sudden voice caused him to stop immediately. He looked over and felt his breath taken away. There stood a beautiful blonde, with bright blue eyes, it reminded him of the sky; the nymph's hair was just below his shoulders, a perfect golden hue compared to the centaur's own blonde locks. The nymph's skin looked smooth and was a creamy color; the centaur wanted to run his hands over the slender body. He couldn't stop staring; couldn't help but feel the animal instinct in him begin to rise.

He had seen nymphs before, of course he had. His brother was always running off and trying to catch them. They also tried their best to entice Ludwig into their games, but he had never really been caught by their beauty, until now.

The nymph looked around, before shyly walking over to him. It surprised Ludwig, how shy and reserve the nymphs could be, but he knew how easily that could change with time and depending on who they were encountering.

"Shh, follow me. He is this way." the nymph spoke once again, stopping half way to Ludwig's side, beckoning him forward.

"Gilbert? You know where he is?" Ludwig asked immediately, feet stomping the ground a bit excitedly. The nymph nodded, smiling wide before turning around and rushing through the woods.

"Wait!" Ludwig cried out, before running after the nymph. They were fast, but he was a centaur and was just slightly faster. He was at the other's side in no time, and Ludwig almost worried that like other nymphs, he would go back to his vegetal form. The nymph just laughed, running merrily next to him.

"Slow down, we are almost there." the nymph said, slowing down just as Ludwig did the same. He went from full speed to slowly trotting until finally he was just walking next to the nymph. It was strange, being next to the other, who was so small compared to him. He was used to being with other centaurs….

"He said you would be coming to get him, but he never said that you would be so handsome." the nymph teased, seeming to have gotten over his shyness.

"Hn." Ludwig just grunted, but he couldn't stop his face from turning red at the compliment.

"My name is Francis, what is yours?" Francis asked, stopping fully and turning to look at Ludwig, head tilted up and bright eyes peering up at him.  
>"Ludwig." He answered, and unable to help himself, he reached his hand down, slowly, wanting….no needing to caress the other's skin….at least…just once.<p>

Francis' eyes widened slightly as he watched the hand reached over to his cheek. He hesitated, fighting his instinct to flee from the unknown centaur; because he wasn't a satyr, easily evaded, no, centaurs could be dangerous. But he stayed still and allowed for Ludwig to place his hand on his cheek. Francis smiled at the look of awe that washed over Ludwig's face.

Ludwig had never touched nymphs. They were always the ones that did the touching, petting here, teasing, flirting, driving everyone mad. A nymph did not let themselves be touched except by a chosen few.

Here was Ludwig, chosen by this beautiful nymph.

"Come, Ludwig, your brother is going mad at having nymphs around but not being able to hold them." Francis giggled, nuzzling his cheek into Ludwig's hand, before stepping away.

Ludwig shook his head slightly, before nodding.  
>He was still in a stupor, mind only thinking about the tingling feeling he had felt when he touched Francis' cheek…..but he was snapped out of it the moment he stepped into a wide clearing.<p>

He watched amused as his brother ran around, trying to catch the running nymphs, but every time Gilbert came close to grabbing them, they turned to their vegetal state.

Francis laughed, stepping close to Ludwig's side, hand placed on Ludwig's torso. Ludwig looked down, a bit surprised, placing a gentle hand on the other's head; enjoying the feel of Francis' silky hair. Ludwig looked back up, smiling when he heard his brother's yell at him in disbelief.

"That's not fair! Why do you get a nymph and I don't! I'm more awesome!"

Ludwig and Francis just laughed.


	2. The Hero and the Naiad

Do not own anything  
>Pairing: AlfredMatthew<br>Warning: Slash, dif species

* * *

><p><strong>The Hero and the Naiad<strong>

* * *

><p>The birds were chirping and the wind gently rustled the branches. It was definitely soothing, if a bit too quiet. He sighed as he peered down into the water, his bright blue eyes peering up at him, before they began to change into a more violet shade.<p>

"Mattathias!" Francis grinned, sitting back to watch as the naiad slowly pushed up into the surface. It was always a sight, to see the rippling water fall aside as the beauty before him came out of the water.

"Francis." Mattathias smiled softly, pushing his wet hair back. Francis was always amazed at the soft and gentle smile that Mattathias had.

"I came to make sure you are doing well, I had not had time to come around." Francis muttered, frowning suddenly when he realized that it had been about two weeks since Francis made his rounds. He knew that people tended to forget Mattathias, never bothering to get to know him. It was strange, because his water came from the main stream and Mattathias had a large pond that could quickly turn more into a lake.

However, that was why Mattathias had Francis, his big brother, to be there for him!

"It is perfectly alright, Francis." Mattathias smiled sweetly but Francis knew better, knew that the other was pained. No one liked loneliness, no one. Francis himself grew lonely sometimes, just being around his rosebush. He didn't see his Satyr friend anymore and the other flowers thought he was too annoying and Francis had to admit he could be a little too much, but still!

"But, come tell me about the blond centaur you met!" Mattathias quickly perked up, resting his elbows on the edge and peering up at Francis. Francis perked up as well, his eyes brightening and cheeks turning pink.

"Ohh, where should I start? He is just perfect! Such firm legs and chest, oof!" Francis laughed merrily, thinking back on Ludwig, the sweet natured centaur. He was just perfect, Francis sighed dreamily.

"This is the first time in years I've seen you so excited over someone!" Mattathias laughed, splashing some water at Francis, who just grinned. It was true, it had been a while since the Goddess Aphrodite had gifted Francis with the feelings of love and Francis was not sure if he was happy or hesitant about the heartbreak it would lead to.

"Yes, well-" Francis stopped mid sentence, having heard something. He frowned and turned around, eyes warily looking at the forest. They both had heard something, they knew they had. Mattathias pushed back from the edge, ready to slip away and Francis, stood up, shoulders tense and legs ready to sprint away.

In a moment, a blond man was stumbling out of the bushes, ending up falling on the ground face first. The fallen figure just lad there, groaning in pain. Francis and Mattathias shared a look, but neither were really up to going over and making sure the stranger was alright. Except, Mattathias was such a sweetheart that Francis had to go over and see if the blonde was well.

"Hello! Are you well?" Francis chirped, having walked over closer to the blond, who was finally looking around his surroundings. Francis was surprised to see the blond have such electrifying blue eyes, full of so much energy and a grin, it was if the other just radiated with energy.

"Whoa! a nymph! Arthouros won't believe this!" the stranger cried out, eyes wide from behind the spectacles that he wore, just like Mattathias, thought Francis in wondered.

"Does that mean you are well?"

Francis turned around at the sound of Mattathias voice closer to them. He was surprised to see Mattathias out the water, he was usually so shy that he didn't dare step out of the water for the world to see him, but there he was.

Francis glanced back at the stranger, only to see him completely in awe with Mattathias. Francis smirked because this was just great! Mattathias was always lonely and this stranger could easily keep Mattathias company, but then again, Mattathias would rather be alone than steal someone. Which was a shame because the stranger was definitely cute!

"Hello! My name is Alfred, what is yours?" Alfred asked, while Mattathias turned red under his stare, completely nervous. He felt really warm, and he was sure he was bright red by now, and Francis was just smirking at him! Mattathias quickly rushed back into the water, mortified.

"Wait!" Alfred cried out, rushing over to the edge of the pond. Francis stayed back and watched as Mattathias resurfaced to speak to newcomer, Alfred.

"My name is Mattathias." Mattathias introduced himself, keeping as much of himself submerged as he could. Alfred was just smiled at him and Mattathias, he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

Francis decided to slip away and leave the two to talk. He was sure that Mattathias would panic if he knew that Francis was not there anymore, so very quietly, Francis left the two.

"I think you are beautiful." Alfred beamed, causing Mattathias to smile and shyly thank the other.

"Don't worry! I won't hurt you! I'm a hero!" Alfred stated proudly, causing Mattathias to look at the other in surprise.

"A hero?" Mattathias asked in awe. He knew there had been many other naiads and nymphs that had contact with heroes, but Mattathias had never thought he would come in contact with one of them.

"Well, perhaps not yet, but I will be! I am going on a journey to become one of the greatest heroes!"

Mattathias smiled as he listened to Alfred talk about Arthouros, about his home, about his dreams of being a hero.  
>"Are there not any other naiads or nymphs? I always here about how they are in groups or something." Alfred frowned as he looked around, before looking back at Mattathias.<p>

"No….it is just me. I don't know why, but it has always just been me, except for big brother Francis." Mattathias looked down at the water, his eyes shining with such sadness, Alfred wanted to cry for the other. Alfred sniffed before reaching out to hug Mattathias, startling him and causing him to yelp.

"Don't worry Matty! I will be your Hero and I'll keep the loneliness away!" Alfred vowed causing Mattathias to relax and smiled.

"Thank you, Alfred."

Yes, Alfred would be a hero, Mattathias did not doubt it. Even if he never saw Alfred after that day, Mattathias will always be thankful for having met Alfred.


End file.
